I'm Sorry
by qweerlittlefish
Summary: Robin and BB argue, BB leaves. Poetry at the end. I don't own Teen Titans. Rated T because of minor suicide hints. Re-done.


**Okay it's kind of poetic angst, I was doing a clean up to all of my documents and I found this and felt that I needed to upload it. So I am. ENJOY!**

**I do not own Teen Titans...I own an empty purse, a keychain with no keys and a decorated plate with no food...no Titans in there.**

* * *

><p>It was all my fault...I should have being nicer, should have understood him. Now we can't find him...<p>

_"I can't believe you just did THAT!" Robin shouted. "It was reckless, stupid and life-threatening for the whole group!" Beast Boy smiled and shrugged._

_"I wouldn't say life threatening, maybe just coma causing?" he laughed._

_"How's that even funny?" Robin asked coldly, "Comas aren't funny. Grow up will you?" He crossed his arms and scolded the not much younger boy. "You're sixteen and you act twelve!"_

_Beast Boy's smile faded from his face, and he fought back, he was getting angry and that was never a good thing. "Hey! I so do act my age! I just like having fun too; you're just full of so much unsmiling grumpiness that you don't know how to let your hair down! You **are** still a kid! ACT LIKE ONE! I was just kidding around, if we ever saw eye to eye, maybe you would have noticed!"_

We got angry at each other, I regret saying those things. I regret hurting him...but he was hurting me...I should have understood him. Now he's lost forever...

_"DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Robin shouted._

_"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO THEN!" Beast Boy yelled, he crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "Robin, you're just a pile of paperwork, that's all I can relate you to! You used to be my hero, I used to think; one day I'll be like you, popular, cool...fun. Now I see that I made a huge mistake. You sit up in your room all day acting like everything bad has happened to you, you act like the team doesn't matter, like we aren't your friends...but we are! My dad always used to say..." Beast Boy was cut off by Robin slamming his fist onto the kitchen counter. _

_"I don't CARE what Mento told YOU. I AM NOT YOU! And I never want to be. You don't know what I have been through, you're so lucky; a great family brought you up, what about me though? Always in the shadow of THE Batman, 'Hey look it's Batman and...'" In turn, Robins words were interrupted by the snarling of Beast Boy. _

_"Mento...is not...my...FATHER!" There was a sad atmosphere lurking in the room, hovering above the boy's heads. Beast Boy exploded in rage. "OF COURSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU NEVER TELL US! You don't trust us!" It was quiet again. Beast Boy spoke quickly and quietly to break it, "And, just so you know, I've been through more than you can comprehend." There were no more words said for a long time..._

Then I ended it, I ended everything. We had gotten it all out and off our chests, and it finally looked like I could say something apologetic. Unfortunately, I had to go further. Beast Boy only had one button to push...and I pushed it.

I should have tried to understand...

_Breaking the silence, Robin reignited the fire. "Why must you act like a child?" They always argued, but it had never seemed so intense before. The bomb-like words crumbed their friendship bit by bit. Robin ended it. _

_"NO WONDER YOUR MOTHER LEFT YOU!" He screamed. _

_He only knew that Beast Boy's mother wasn't Elasta-Girl, and he had always assumed, due to Beast Boy's mutation, that his mother had left. Batman had investigated Beast Boy, and heknew the truth, but he'd never let Robin onto anything._

_Now he knew he was wrong._

_Beast Boy snapped. A tear rolled from his eye and hit the floor. The duo was soundless as they held their ground, staring at each other. Beast boy clenched his fists, biting hard into his ivory lips. His sharpened teeth created crevices in the features, and in the midst of the silence, Robin had actually heard something shatter, something inside of Beast Boy. "I quit." The green boy said quietly. _

_He slid out his communicator from his pocket, letting its circular form drop to the floor. He crushed it with the metal sole of his shoe, turning on the spot, and darting away. _

Beast Boy had left that day, I had broken his heart. We never saw him again, never heard from him. He didn't come back the next day like I had hoped. I knew we had grown apart, but I never thought...

I gave him a week and he still didn't come. Everything was breaking down. We waited a month, two, a year passed. He never called. He must've thought I hated him, or would never apologise. **He was wrong.**

He still didn't call. We all wanted so much to listen to his pointless stories and all hoped to catch a glimmer of his green eyes again, we hoped to hear his twinkling laugh. We wished for the aroma for Tofu to walk through our door. We would have let him in. No problem. But we never saw or heard him. He was gone.

I was guilt ridden, absolutely absorbed and wallowing in self-pity. I was supposed to be the mature one, and during those moments, I had picked a futile fight and lost.

Beast Boy never got to ask Raven to go out with him, like me and Cyborg had made a bet he would. Three years flew by, we did all we could. No sign of our little green friend showed up.

Four years passed, he never saw Starfire and Me walk down the aisle into a new life together.

Six Years, the Doom Patrol called. They needed his help; we had to explain that he was lost. I lost all hope at that moment; I had always imagined that he would have sought refuge from those who had been his surrogate family members.

Eight years rolled by, Bumble Bee and Cybrog were married. They had a child. They called him Garfield. They seemed elated that their little boy had a name-sake, and the little child even acted a bit like what we remembered characterised Beast Boy.

They wished upon the stars that he'd return. But he didn't.

A few months passed, and I decided to trek into his old room. We had cleaned it up over the years, making it inviting, but not really shovelling through all the stuff he'd left behind. We hoped he'd return, and feel invited by his items. I found a CD, a song he had written, while fretting over his loss one day.

Raven listened every day; she wanted to hear him talk, to hear him laugh, to hear his badly tuned voice sing. On the tenth anniversary of his loss, we sat down and prayed. We planted a green apple tree by a tombstone marked with his name.

Nothing grew.

Perhaps we hadn't followed the correct steps while bringing the little plant to the area we decided we would set up memorial for him?

Green was no longer in our lives, it avoided us. Beast Boy must've done it. Our grass wilted, Beast Boy's green mug was smashed...the B-Ped we finally built was stolen.

I honestly saw that he didn't want to be a part of the Titans any more. He probably felt an outcast. But he did belong.

Beast Boy! Did he not realise what you did to us? How everybody cried, when those men found his shredded clothing by the sea? A heavy, but now corroded rock in his time-worn pocket and a pen knife too. A noose was found a day later...but never him. We didn't give up ever, no one did. There was no blood, no body...he couldn't be dead!

I couldn't hide my anger. I felt betrayed. Words like 'Moron', 'Idiot' and 'Child' sprayed those remains.

We loved him, everyone did. And twenty years on we still walk the streets of Jump, or Steel City...even Gotham. The Doom Patrol has searched the world. We ask everyone, we don't leave a stone unturned.

Have you seen our little soldier?

The green one of the group?

Have you seen him? He looks older.

He's maybe taller, less hair?

We need to find our Beast Boy, the little bean of green.

Have you seen him? Do you know him?

Ask anyone, and everyone, ask your brother, friends and sister...have you told her?

Search the world, then another dimension. Have you checked Russia, Paris? Is he in Hong Kong?

Beast Boy you were special, but Cyborg jokes about it. "He's our grass stain." He'll say loudly. "And you can't get rid of stains."

But that's not true.

You were wrong, now you're gone and...I'm sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, one of the cheesiest things i've ever written. I only did it as a T rating becuase of the hints of suicide.<strong>

**QLF xXxXx**


End file.
